Lo que pude haber tenido
by LawVi
Summary: La vida es un lapso muy corto que puedes aprovechar conociendo a personas nuevas, encariñándose con ellas y poder formar una familia con esas personas, pero… lastimosamente Trunks Brief es la excepción, teniendo las oportunidades de hacer todas estas cosas, se da cuenta demasiado tarde que la había perdido para siempre. Leve Trunks/Pan e insinuaciones de Goten/Bra.


**Nota del autor:**

¡Hola! Hace mucho que tenía ganas de publicar otro fic aquí y ¡¿qué mejor para terminar el año que uno de Dragon Ball Z?! Jajajaja, esta idea surgió de repente de mi alocada imaginación y espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje levemente obsceno y posible OoC.

**Summary: **La vida es un lapso muy corto de tiempo que puedes aprovechar conociendo a personas nuevas, encariñándote con ellas y poder formar una familia con esas personas, pero… lastimosamente Trunks Brief es la excepción, teniendo las oportunidades de hacer todas estas cosas, se da cuenta demasiado tarde que la había perdido para siempre.

**Pairing: **Trunks y Pan. Insinuaciones de Goten y Bra.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Lo que pude haber tenido.**

_¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de tus actos y has querido viajar al pasado para remediar los daños hechos?_

Pues eso le pasó a Trunks Brief que lo tenía todo y a la vez nada, tenía a sus amigos y familia pero amigos y familia que el mismo dejo, él tenía a su hermano de la vida pero simplemente perdió contacto, él la tenía a ella y se arrepintió.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Un joven de cabellera morada, estaba en su espaciosa oficina trabajando, por supuesto, tendría tiempo para divertirse más tarde, aunque claro eso lo vería después de sacar al insoportable de su mejor amigo de su oficina, necesitaba terminar de hacer ese papeleo y con su amigo repitiendo: ''_Vamos Trunks, ya pareces un viejito amargado, sal conmigo y hagamos algo divertido como en los viejos tiempos''_ canturreaba su mejor amigo Goten, claro, como él no tenía por qué preocuparse y sacar a flote una de las más famosas empresas del mundo, venía con toda la libertad del mundo a proponerle _eso _a _él, _como si fuera fácil.

―Ya te dijeque no, Goten, estoy muy ocupado para tus caprichos._ bufo exasperado, su amigo sí que podía sacarlo de quicio en tiempo record, es que con tan solo verlo entrar ya le había empezado a doler la cabeza. ―además, tú tienes a mi hermana y si le allegas a hacer daño, te juro que te rompo cada mísero hueso de tu jodido cuerpo._ amenazo el chico frotándose las sienes.

―Lo sé pero yo no pretendo hacer nada malo, pervertido. ―el Son rio divertido al ver a su amigo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

―Cállate y largo de mi oficina, tengo trabajo por terminar y no creo que tu vayas a ayudarme ¿o sí? ― cuestiono enarcando una de sus finas cejas para ver a su amigo que le mantuvo la mirada.

―Eso es tan solo una de tus típicas excusas para sacarme, ¿no? ―musitó el respondiéndole con una pregunta. ―no sé porque sigo viniendo aquí a invitar a un amargado como tu.―Brief rio cínicamente.

―Nadie te lo está pidiendo, ¡yo tan solo quiero seguir con mi trabajo para poder irme a mi casa de una jodida vez! ¡Así que lárgate de mi oficina en este mismo instante y no me vuelvas a molestar! ―exclamo el Brief descargándose en el pelinegro que, para su sorpresa, sonrió con tristeza.

―Perdóname. ―pidió como si fuese su culpa y Trunks lo miro incrédulo. ―tan solo venía a visitar a mi viejo amigo, pero por lo visto aquí no hay nada de él, Bra tenía razón al decirme que esto era tiempo perdido pero yo no le hacía caso, de cualquier manera si alguna vez me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme. ―comento volteándose mientras se dirigía a la puerta. ―adiós amigo, cuídate. ―dicho esto el pelinegro salió de allí dejando a su amigo con un inmenso arrepentimiento y el corazón estrujado.

― ¡Bah! Seguro volverá mañana. ―pensaba sin preocupación alguna, sin saber que estaba demasiado equivocada ya que Goten Son jamás volvió a pisar su oficina para nada.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Una bella pelinegra estaba caminando hacia Capsula Corporación, Bra y su tío sí que exageraban, seguramente Trunks estaba estresado por todo el trabajo y se dejó llevar, eso es todo; aquellos pensamientos venían de la inocente mente de Son Pan que ya se había convertido en toda una mujer y quería ir a visitar a su mejor amigo y amor desde niños, Trunks Brief, feliz ante ese pensamiento entro en la corporación dirigiéndose a un corazón roto gracias a su amor platónico, Trunks Brief.

La chica al ingresar a la oficina se topó con esos dos pozos azules que tanto amaba pero noto algo raro en su mirada, ya no tenía ese brillo que le transmitía tanta paz ahora solo tenía… ¿odio? cuando se animó a preguntarle que le pasaba él se le adelanto diciendo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes que estoy ocupado trabajando? ―pregunto con fastidio y sin una pizca de burla en su voz.

―Y-yo solo quería visitarte e invitarte a d-dar un paseo o a-algo. ―la voz le fallo un poco pero recobro su compostura más animada, estrés, eso es todo, pensó compasivamente.

―No, gracias, no tengo tiempo para salir, yo si estoy ocupado como para perder el tiempo con niñas estúpidas como tú. ―eso fue como un puñal para el corazón de Pan a la cual se le cristalizaron los ojos.

― ¿P-porque me hablas así? ―pregunto temblorosa y dolida para después abrirle paso a la furia. ― ¡¿Qué te he hecho para que te descargues así conmigo?! ―.

―Venir, eso fue suficiente, joder, estoy ocupado y tu presencia solo me estorba. ― Y antes de dejarla seguir agrego. ―yo no necesito que una niñita como tú, venga a hacerme compañía, ¿Por qué lo haces? ― escupió con furia y Pan empezó a sollozar con fuerza, ¿qué había hecho para que su amor de la vida le hablara así? Se preguntaba tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas, que brotaban de sus ojos furiosamente, para mirarlo con decisión y decir:

―Eso es porque yo te amo, idiota. ―exclamo con todas sus fuerzas y decisión en su mirada pero al ver que el Brief no cambiaba su expresión y la seguía mirando agrego. ―me preocupo por ti porque te amo, Trunks Brief, ¡te amo desde que tengo uso de razón! ―el chico enarco una ceja manteniendo su gélida mirada.

―Nadie te pidió que te enamoraras de mí. ―refuto con dureza. ―yo no te amo y no necesite de ti, una niñita que no sabe nada de la vida, ¿creías que declarándome tu amor, por arte de magia me iba a enamorar de ti? ― se carcajeo con burla y a la vez desprecio haciendo añicos sus esperanzas y a la vez su corazón. ―que idiotez. ― Pan pudo jurar que escucho su corazón romperse en mil pedazos para empezar a sollozar dolorosamente y entre lágrimas esbozar, con dificultad, una pequeña sonrisa.

―Perdóname. ―Trunks recordó la vez que su amigo le había pedido disculpas y la miro algo sorprendido. ―fue mi culpa, en primer lugar no debí venir a molestarte, estas muy ocupado y yo solo soy… soy una molestia. ―ella gimió con dolor y lo miro con dulzura, dejándolo aún más sorprendido. ―ya me voy, suerte en tu vida Trunks. ―dicho esto salió rápidamente de allí llorando para jamás volver.

― ¡Tsk!, ¡¿Quién necesita de ella?! ―vocifero botando todo su papeleo al suelo, exasperado. ― ¡Yo no! ¡Yo no necesito de ella, ni de nadie! ―trato de convencerse así mismo recobrando su postura, ellos volverían, o eso creía el, cuan equivocado estaba.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

No importa, ¿quién necesita de esos idiotas? ―pensaba Trunks al no volver a saber nada de su amigo y Pan después de varias semanas que se fueron convirtiendo en meses y meses que se fueron convirtiendo en años.

Habían pasado cuatro años después de eso y él no había vuelto a saber nada de ellos, cuando supo noticias de su familia, se enteró de que sus padres se habían ido del país a unas merecidas vacaciones, idea de Bulma y Vegeta no tuvo elección, también se enteró de que su hermana y su amigo –si, a pesar de todo, Goten Son seguía siendo su mejor amigo- se habían casado y ahora estaban en la dulce espera de su primogénito; esa notica hizo que Trunks se sintiera invadido por una inmensa felicidad pero después se dio cuenta de que no lo habían ni invitado a la boda y esa felicidad fue ocupada por una tremenda ira… Y Pan… Lo último que supo de ella fue que se había casado con Uub y ahora estaban viviendo en una lujosa mansión que les había regalado el gran Mr. Satán de bodas.

Cuantas veces él no se arrepintió de sus actos y se vio tentado a arreglar las cosas pero, ahora daba igual, ya había perdido la oportunidad de tenerlo todo, ya había perdido a sus amigos y a su familia, tenía a su amigo el cual consideraba como un hermano pero simplemente el orgullo fue más grande, la tenía a ella y ahora se arrepentía de todas esas cosas porque con el transcurso de los años él se dio cuenta de que amaba a esa ''niñita'' porque simplemente eso fue… _Lo que pude haber tenido._

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado, en mi opinión me sentí satisfecha con el resultado, esto demuestra que no todo en la vida es color de rosas y tenía ganas de escribir algo con un final… ¿triste?, esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Dragon Ball Z y espero que no me haya quedado tan mal, Trunks en parte se lo tenía bien merecido, ¿no? Agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este humilde one shot y las críticas son bien recibidas siempre y cuando sean constructivas y no destructivas, si tienen alguna sugerencia u otra cosa, no duden en decírmelo.

Si crees que el trabajo de esta escritora estuvo bien hecho, déjale un review, la harías muy feliz al saber que alguien valora lo que escribe.

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

¿Este humilde one shot merece algún review?

_Saludos Hikaari._


End file.
